


Naughty Boy

by Marf_Redux



Series: Just another Stray AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Selina pays Tim a visit after his encounter with Robin.





	Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Naughty Boy

“You know you’ve made my social life really uncomfortable, Naughty boy,” She said as she walked into his small apartment. He was sitting there in just his underwear tinkering with the belt he stole from Robin. “The bat is furious that you stole his little bird’s belt and he has shown up twice demanding to know if I know who you are?”

He leaned back and smirked at her, “So what did you tell him?” There was no apology for making her life hard and she had to smile. When he’d walked out of her life more than a year ago she’d privately feared the worst but his return had brightened her life considerably. 

“I told him that I had no control over my fans,” she said walking up and tousling his long hair. “I don’t think he believed me at first but after I offered to let him search my bed room he finally left.” She expected him to ask if she’d been followed but he didn’t.

“I was gonna let you be the one to return this but since you said you don’t know me,” He said holding out the belt. “I guess I’ll have to do it before I leave town tomorrow.” She was surprised at that. “Oh I’ll be back but there’s a job I’ve been planning in Europe and the best chance at it will be about a week.” He smiled at her, “Want to come along we could pretend to be a feisty old cougar and her young cub on the riviera?”

“How dare you call me old,” she said in mock horror. She would never act on it but seeing how he’d filled out in the last year as he set there in just boxer briefs was a tempting sight. “Just for that next time I see Batman I’m going to ask him to catch the horrible brat stealing my image.” 

“Go ahead it might be fun to watch him fail,” he said with a smirk. She felt a bit wary whenever he got this cocky. Especially about the Bat there was still a lot of anger there over things no one could change. “I’m heading to bed you can join my if you want.” He said with a wink. She ignored it and went to leave. “By the way Selina you should know that he’s planning to actually search your place tomorrow so make sure none of my letters are around.” 

She looked at the belt he’d left on the table. “So you had a reason for stealing the belt after all didn’t you?” He just smiled and left. She was reminded of that first night after Batman fired him. How she’d noticed that he was always watching and learning. She looked at the belt and guessed that something inside it let him learn the Bat’s plans so he’d stolen the whole belt to cover up the theft of what he’d actually wanted.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
